What Friends Are For
by Christal-R
Summary: Ashley has been feeling down for some reason. Jeff pays her a visit and cheers her up. Oneshot. For elliexhardy.


A/N: Just a short little something for Ellie since she's been feeling down recently. Hope it cheers you up somehow.

**What Friends Are For**

The weather was perfect on that Saturday afternoon. It was just too delightful for anyone to not go out and enjoy the warmth that the summer had to offer. There was one person who didn't feel at all content, though. Not to say she wasn't thrilled about it…somehow something had brought down her mood.

Ashley had been sitting in the living room for what seemed like forever. With her elbow on the couch's arm, she supported her head with her hand and simply just sat there, sighing sadly. For some reason, she just felt unwanted by the world. She had no idea why this senseless idea hit her thoughts. She knew perfectly well that she was loved among her family and friends; but there are times when she wondered if that was ever enough to truly be happy.

As she let a sigh escape her lips the phone rang. Finally something to distract herself, though somehow felt hesitant to answer it. She did anyway.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Oh come on now Dirty Diva. You gotta do better than that."_

"Hi, Jeff."

"Hi Jeff? That's it? Aren't you happy to hear my sexy voice?"

Normally she would think of quick comebacks to certain remarks like these, but she just couldn't think of anything clever to say. "I'm…not feeling too great right now."

"_What's wrong?"_ Instantly she could tell that his tone of voice changed. No longer was it perky with jokes. It was serious.

"Just feeling sad." She shrugged even though he obviously couldn't see the gesture. "You know, feeling out of place. Stuff like that."

"_Aw. I can't let this happen to my favorite girl. Want me to come over?"_

"If you want to. I don't want you to come and be pitiful on me."

"_Ash, please. You need cheering up and that will be my mission. I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

Ashley smiled a little. "Okay. I guess I'll see you then."

"_Yes, you will."_

She hung up the phone and sunk back into her couch. Although this time, a soft hint of a smile touched her lips. She shook her head. "Oh, Jeff."

As promised, he appeared on her doorstep twenty minutes later with bags in his hands.

"What's all this?" Ashley questioned as curiosity aroused her at the sight of the bags.

"Chinese." Jeff grinned. "Along with a dessert which I'm very sure you might like."

He offered her a bag and Ashley peered inside it. "Aw wow….chocolate ice cream?"

"I knew I'd hit a homerun with that one." Jeff laughed as he crossed over to the kitchen.

She looked up at him, touched by this gesture. "You're so sweet." She said as she followed him.

"I know," he said as he placed down the boxes of food onto the marble counter and turned back to look at her. "So tell me, what made my best friend so sad?"

She shrugged and pulled out the container from the bag. "I'm not exactly sure." Ashley opened the freezer to let the ice cream stayed chill for a while.

"There must be something though," Jeff stated as he folded his arms and studied her features carefully. "I don't like to see you sad."

"I guess…I was feeling…" Ashley paused for a bit as if she would sound selfish if she did. "…unwanted."

"Unwanted?"

"Yeah."

"But why would you feel this way?"

Ashley shrugged again. "I don't know. I just do. I feel like…maybe I shouldn't be around. Like I don't deserve to exist."

His eyes popped open with shock at this statement. "Not true! Now I don't know how in the world you come across to this, but just so you know that you are a special person who has every right to existence like everybody else."

"Maybe everyone else deserves it. But when it comes to me…well, that's a whole different story, right?"

"What do you mean?" Jeff was quizzical at this point.

Ashley sighed. She sounded pathetic, she knew. He would probably never understand her situation the way she was seeing it right now. Perhaps if he could possess a power to read her emotions, then he would be getting a clearer picture, from her point of view.

"I just feel like I bother people…and maybe everyone would be better off without me. I'm not being suicidal; at least I'm not heading into that direction. It's just what I feel. Maybe my intuition is right."

Jeff shook his head and took her hand. "Listen to me. No person deserves to feel neglected. It's a horrible feeling and I don't wish that on anyone, especially you. You're my best friend. I don't know what I would do if you weren't around. Remember when I had a drug addiction two years ago?"

"Yeah, I remember that."

"You saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life. Ash, if it weren't for you, I would have lost my job…or worse. I believe that everyone is put on this earth for a reason." Then he smiled. "And I think anyone would be grateful to have such an amazing, caring friend like you. I know I am."

At this moment, the warm liquid began to build up in her eyes. "Aw Jeffy." She wrapped her arms around him in hug. "Thank you. Thank you for being here…and being so awesome."

He chuckled as he held her close. "What friends are for." He spoke softly as he pulled away from her.

She beamed at him. "I'm starving. Think that Chinese would be good to have now."

"Well then, I say let's eat! Then we can have ice cream for dessert."

"You definitely know how to cheer me up," Ashley giggled. "Oh! I almost forgot…"

"What?"

The dirty blonde jogged over to the fridge and pulled out something from it. "You left this the last time you were here."

His green eyes widen at the discovery. "My Skittles? I was wondering what happened to them!"

"Yeah, somehow they ended up in my grocery bag by mistake. But you know what they say….finders keepers." Ashley stuck out her tongue.

"No fairrrrr! Give those back!"

"Not if you catch me first," she said in a sing song voice before she dashed out to the front door whilst Jeff chased after her.

Friends are definitely the sunshine of life. Pissing them is just a laugh away.

**A/N: I don't like the ending but I had to think of something lol. Hope it makes you feel betterrrr Ellie. :)**


End file.
